User blog:RadicalWeavile/ERBW Suggestions Plan
So I was looking at all of all the suggestions we made so far, and I noticed that most of them were not done ourselves. So thought, why not all of us work together to make all the ERBs we suggested ourselves before Season 3 starts this fall? So I posted the current Suggestions page as of 7/03/13 and marked all the ones that were already done (if I missed one, just tell me) and tagged all the battles I'm willing to do myself. If you all work with me, this could be done, and it will be pretty awesome. Note: It's okay if two users want to do the same battle, but that would be a little, well, counterproductive. *Charles Darwin vs Ash Ketchum *Walt Disney vs Seth MacFarlane (and/or Matt Groening) *Sheldon Cooper vs Isaac Newton (or Dr. House) *James Bond vs Austin Powers (or Jason Bourne) *Leonardo da Vinci vs Leonardo the Turtle (or Leonardo DiCaprio) *Superman vs Goku *Harry Houdini vs Criss Angel (or Harry Potter) *Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible *Katniss Everdeen vs Joan of Arc *Neil Armstrong vs Galileo Galilei (or Buzz Lightyear) *PSY (or The Blues Brothers) vs LMFAO (or Kim Jong Un) (PSY vs LMFAO) *Edgar Allan Poe vs Stephen King *George Washington vs Captain America *Al Capone vs The Joker *Freddy Krueger vs Jack the Ripper *Percy Jackson vs Aquaman *Indiana Jones vs Lara Croft *Bear Grylls vs Theodore Roosevelt *Mythbusters vs Ghostbusters *Charlie Chaplin vs Mr. Bean *Rick Astley vs Eduard Khil'' '' *Willy Wonka vs Mad Hatter *Simon Cowell (or Paula Deen) vs Gordon Ramsay *Mark Zuckerberg vs Alexander Graham Bell *King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton *Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde vs Bruce Banner/The Hulk''-StWeavile6'' *Vincent Van Gogh vs Bob Ross (or Andy Warhol) *Sigmund Freud vs Dr. Phil (or Archimedes) *Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde''-StWeavile6'' *Muhammad Ali vs Mike Tyson (or Rocky Balboa) *Confucius vs Yoda *Ronald McDonald vs Colonel Sanders *Donald Trump vs King Midas *Greg Heffley vs Anne Frank *John F. Kennedy (or Fidel Castro) vs Julius Caesar''-StWeavile6 (Fidel Castro vs Julius Caesar)'' *Dracula vs Edward Cullen ('' *Alfred Hitchcock (or George Lucas) vs Steven Spielberg *Franklin D. Roosevelt vs Professor X ''( *Usain Bolt vs Sonic the Hedgehog (or Jesse Owens or Terry Fox) *The Three Stooges vs The Marx Brothers (or The Three Musketeers) *Hercules vs Spider-Man *Gene Simmons vs Elton John (or Slash) *Evel Knievel vs Steve Irwin *Stan Lee vs Mark Twain *Bob Marley (or Ray Charles) vs Stevie Wonder (or Tupac Shakur) *King Tut vs Yugi Moto *Sweeney Todd vs Edward Scissorhands *Ozzy Osbourne (or Hannibal Lecter) vs Vlad the Impaler *Steve Urkel vs Fonzie *Robin Hood vs Zorro *Tony Stark vs Margaret Thatcher (or Henry Ford) *Slender Man vs Frankenstein's Monster *Oprah Winfrey vs Ellen DeGeneres *Kurt Cobain vs Jimi Hendrix *Weird Al Yankovic vs Pee-Wee Herman *Billy the Kid vs Ezio Auditore *Rod Serling vs Morgan Freeman *Che Guevara vs Paul Revere *Ace Ventura vs Doctor Doolittle *Carl Sagan vs Neil deGrasse Tyson *Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3 Category:Blog posts